The side chain crystalline polymers seen in Patent Literature 1 have been conventionally known as raw materials having thermosensitivity. These raw materials are used as thermal transfer recording media. Specifically, they enable high-speed printing by phase change of solid-liquid-solid in a short time period. A solvent having a low viscosity and paraffin are added to a composition by approximately 90% by weight of the total weight so as to give a coating material that is a liquid at 25° C. The composition is used by drying under heating.
Temporary fixing compositions that are used for plane polishing processing of silicon wafers, sapphire glass, ceramic materials, optical glass, crystals, magnetic materials and the like (hereinafter referred to as wafers and the like) are known. As the above-mentioned temporary fixing compositions, hot-melt type temporary fixing compositions and the like are used. When a hot-melt type resin is applied, the resin is applied on an adherend in a molten state by heating, and a heating step is also required for peeling off the resin after the polishing operation is completed.
The techniques described in Patent Literatures 2 and 3 are known as techniques for improving the workability of conventional temporary fixing compositions. The composition in Patent Literature 2 is a composition having a polyether backbone such as ethylene oxide, and is not dissolved in water at an ordinary temperature but is dissolved in warm water. On the other hand, the temporary fixing agent in Patent Literature 3 contains a resin composition that is cured by active energy ray, which can peel off the wafer after being dissolved in warm water of 90° C. In these temporary fixing compositions, it is necessary to apply the temporary fixing composition on each adherend, and a step of removing the adherend by immersing in warm water is also required. As a matter of course, the used temporary fixing composition must be disposed of. Finally, it is necessary to dispose of the warm water contaminated with chemical substances or subject the warm water to a sewage treatment.